htf_creatorfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Panic in the cinema
Panic in the cinema '('Panico en el cine) es el Tercer episodio de la segunda temporada, o la temporada de dos partes, tambien el episodio numero 13. Trama del episodio Parte 1 Stinky va a ver una película, pero no le sera tan facil, ya que muchos hacen ruidos, haciendo que no pueda escuchar los dialogos de la pelicula. Stinky escucha la canción de un tono de un dispositivo móvil, quien usaba eso era petunia, Stinky dice que se calle, luego handy esta intentando reproducir la película, quiere agarrar la cinta pero como tiene las manos amputadas no puede, este usa sus dientes para reproducir la película, solo logra que la cámara haga una luz de fuego Handy voltea la cámara y este se quema toda la cara, su cara cae en la cámara moviendo la cámara, Russell esta viendo la película mientras que la luz le quema el ojo que no esta tuerto, haciendo que quede ciego, este se empieza a mover se asientos, Toothy quien se sentaba a su lado, Es empalado con el garfio de Russell. Russell queda en la parte de las escaleras, este se cae junto a Toothy cortandose en varias partes, Siguiendo Disco Bear, sentado adelante de todos, usando unos lentes 3D, le guiña el ojo a Giggles, Giggles Bosteza y le lanza Palomitas de maiz. Stinky Quiere que se callen todos, pero solo logra que agan mas Ruido, Sniffles comiendo un paquete de Hormigas, Stinky le dice que se calle y este sigue comiendo mas fuerte, Stinky Decide Colocarse unos Audifonos, pero se da cuenta tambien, que no puede escuchar la pelicula. Parte 2 Stinky se quita los Audifonos, este sigue escuchando el tono de Movil de petunia, Este se cansa y agarra su Celular, y empieza a grabar la pelicula, una luz cae a Stinky, y lo echan de el cine (Obviamente por piratear la pelicula) este se enoja y decide entrar por la ventana. Mime, Quien dirige la pelicula de remplazo a handy, se da cuenta de que Stinky Entro, Stinky le Dice 'Can you build me a balloon?' (Me puedes construir un globo?), Mime le hace un globo, y stinky lanza el globo al Ojo de Petunia,Cullo Globo le empala el ojo, Stinky le lanza un Clavo Aciendo que el Globo Explota y Corte la cabeza de Petunia. Stinky Agarra una soga y la amarra al Asiento de Petunia y cae en ese Asiento, Este agarra su celular y se lo lanza en el oido de Sniffles, el celular empezo a hacer un sonido Muy fuerte, que Hace Explotar la cabeza de Sniffle, Este se sienta y ve que Disco bear Hace demasiados ruidos de musica, Stinky le Dice que Se Calle. Disco bear lo ignora y lanza Su bola disco a la pantalla grande, La bola regresa y se lleva a giggles, Giggles Cae en la mini-ventana donde reproducen la peliculay su cuerpo entra a la camara, Quemandose todo su cuerpo (Menos su Cabeza), Stinky Agarra un Fosforo y pone una cara de 'No entiendo' la camara gira al lado de Stinky Haciendo que el Fosforo Prenda Fuego, Haciendo que el cine Explote, Quemando toda la Calle, Stinky Pone una sonrrisa malevola ya que pirateo la pelicula sin que se dieran cuentan se va corriendo, Llega The mole y agarra la camara apunta a la luna, y la luna explota. Mime mira todo quemado y coloca el carte que dice 'Closed' (Cerrado) 'y este se va. Muertes # La cara de handy se quema cuando La camara con luz muy caliente apunta a su cara # Russell y Toothy son cortado con las escaleras # La cabeza de petunia es cortada cuando la camara que quemaba el globo que empalo su Ojo Explota # La cabeza de Sniffles Explota cuando el Celular que Estaba dentro de sus oidos hace un sonido Fuerte # El Cuerpo de Giggles es quemado por la camara # Disco Bear Muere cuando el Cine explota ('Debatible) Heridas # El ojo de Russell es quemado por la camara # El ojo de Toothy Es Empalado por el Garfio de Russell # Un globo de mime Empala el Ojo de petunia # El globo empalado en el ojo de Petunia se Quema con la camara, Quemando el ojo # Cuando el Cine explota Mime y Stinky Tienen Varias quemaduras Curiosidades * Fue Estrenado junto con Party for six y Con 'Where is my golf caddy?' * La Pelicula que Stinky mira es una Referencia a Godzilla * El tono de movil de petunia es la Cancion del show * La cola de Toothy esta Pintada en forma de El Guantelete del Infinito * Esta es una de las veces donde un Personaje maldice, en este caso cuando Stinky se encuentra el Fosforo dice But what the fuck does this do here? (Pero que mierda hace esto aqui?) * Todas las muertes (Salvo la de Sniffles) Son Causadas por la Camara * El acercamiento de pantalla en negro no es redondo, en este caso es rectangular * Como en la anterior, el acercamiento corta a la mitad el cartel de 'Cerrado' * Este es el primer Rol protagonico de Stinky * en The Perfect Seat, Giggles y Handy reviven. a demas este episodio ocurre un día despues de los echos de este episodio (Confirmado Por Boby Azucarado) * Segun Boby Azucarado, este es su episodio favorito y segun el, el mejor que a escrito. Categoría:Episodios Con Dos [[Categoría:Episodios con Mucho Caos Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios 2da Temporada Categoría:Episodios escritos por Boby Categoría:Episodios 2018 Categoría:Protagonizado Por Stinky Categoría:Episodios Donde Los Protagonistas Sobreviven Categoría:Episodios Con Dos Partes Categoría:Episodios De Cine